


Last Hope

by cathniss



Category: GOT7
Genre: I apologize in advance, I had a debate because I wanted this to be Jikook too, M/M, Markson prevailed, first fanfic is always a fail, idek what this is, life's hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathniss/pseuds/cathniss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson had always cared for his looks, but deep inside he wished it wasn't everything other people saw in him. He wished to meet his soul mate, someone who wouldn't be with him only for his looks but for his personality too. Stubborn to find them and after many years of trying, he'd almost given up. But one day as he's sitting by the lake, he's approached by his last hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shot At Love

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this shitty fic. It's the first one I've posted, maybe it'll be the last one (probably). Random inspiration from Pewds last video of him playing the vanishing of Ethan Carter. Just as I uploaded this I wanted it to be Jikook instead, but I love Markson so much. I'm a confused wreck. Kbye, curse at me in the comments or something for wasting your time.

He was looking at the water glittering from the sun whilst sitting on the grass in front of the lake. He felt at peace sitting there and watching, observing his surroundings. He was alone there by the lake, until he heard footsteps behind him. Jackson quickly turned his head around to see who came to see the beautiful view he was watching. It was an old woman, one he'd heard stories about her before. They called her a witch.

”Hello, child.”, she said in a raspy voice. 

”Good morning, ma'am.”, he answered.

Jackson watched as the 'witch' made her way to his side and sat down beside him.

”What are you thinking about, child?”, she asked.

”Nothing special, just enjoying the view for as long as I can.”

”I heard you are searching for your soul mate, is that correct?”, she continued the conversation.

The question strike Jackson as odd, especially since they've never met before, but answered none the less.

”Uh, yes, indeed I am, ma'am. May I ask how you know of this?”, he asked in return.

The old woman chuckled, a little terrifying sound in Jackson's ears, before answering.

”Well… Haven't you heard, child? I am a witch.”

Jackson turned his head so fast he thought his neck would snap as he stopped viewing the lake, in favor of looking at the old woman in shock.

”What? You surely cannot be serious, ma'am? It's only rumors, no?”, he asked confusedly, if not a little intrigued.

”Well, not really. I can help you on your quest if you'd accept my help.”, the witch answered. 

”Wait, you could? How?”, asked Jackson, completely forgetting formality in favor of finding his soul mate. 

”Nine days from now, walk up here at midnight and let the moon guide you. You will understand what I'm talking about then. Trust me.”, the old woman smiled.

Jackson was shocked to say the least, but thought of giving it a try. Trying couldn't hurt, could it? With tears in his eyes he thanked the old woman for her kind advice. She smiled again in return before saying goodbyes and going back the way she came. Jackson looked back to the lake and enjoyed the view once more. He was looking forward to nine days from now and even if he didn't think it would help him much, naive hope was still there.

From the moment Jackson stepped inside his room and for nine days to come, his happiness turned into fear, which later turned into sadness. He couldn't stop crying. He cried nonstop for nine days straight and he couldn't explain why.

_Nine days later_

Jackson sneaked out of the house before he made his way towards the lake. He was used to the route so even with limited sight and no light, he was sure he could make it there even if he was blind. 

The sadness was still etched inside him but he was no longer crying. Slowly getting nervous and jittery he stopped a few times to breath deep breaths to calm himself down. As he reached his destination he was a little disappointed as a small cloud was covering the moon, almost as if it was shielding it.

While waiting for the moon to come into view again he took his usual seat in the grass. He started thinking about how reckless he was coming here at night and that he was so naive for believing the old woman. Waving the thoughts away before he could regret his decision, he looked up and saw that the moon was coming out from behind the clouds again. Looking down at the lake and wondering how the moon could guide him, he saw a figure on the other side. As the moon slowly uncovered, it lit the lake and made it glitter, close to the way the sun did, and trailed it's way towards this figure. Jackson quickly stood up and gaped like a fish. Quickly returning to his wits he made sure to check the moon, only realizing the moon couldn't move, and checked the lake again. Looking at the trail and still seeing that figure on the other side, he decided that the witch was right. Although the figure didn't move much except the head moving from side to side. 

Before long, Jackson made his way towards the other side, not thinking about the danger that could possibly await him. He was sure it was his soul mate right there, just as the witch had told him. His dream came true, he'd finally found them. 

The figure noticed movements as Jackson quickly made his way towards him and got scared, but stilled in fear and unable to move, all they could do was watch and potential danger made it's way towards them…

Meanwhile Jackson tried to quicken his pace and ended up running with a big smile on his face. By now he could see the outlining of the body and realized it was male. It didn't bother him if his soul mate was a boy, he'd love him all the same. Fastening his pace yet again as excitement filled his body, he quickly made his way towards the boy he now knew was his soul mate. He could feel it.

The other boy had now come out of the shock and felt he wasn't paralyzed anymore. Still afraid of the danger and fear gripping him hard, he slowly moved a leg backwards and was ready to run for his life. 

Jackson just rounded a tree and was in full view of his soul mate now for the first time. He still had a few upcoming trees to run past, but before long he'd be by his side.

The stranger was just about to bolt before seeing brown hair and a mega watt smile on the other person, as they became visible between two trees for the first time. He didn't seem like a murderer or something even close to that, but rather looked like a happy child getting permission to buy the teddy bear they've always wanted and was racing to get one. Getting frozen in place yet again, he awaited his faith, maybe it was his time to die if things actually went south…

Quickly making his was around the last tree separating him and his soul mate he quickly halted upon seeing him this close. He was gorgeous. So beautiful. Plump lips and dark eyes searching their way in his own. Blonde hair a little messy from the wind. Lank body standing still and this boy just staring right at him, waiting for Jackson's next move.

The blonde boy was still frozen, but not from fear this time. The boy who ran so fast from the other side was in front of him, _finally_ he could say. There was nothing intimidating about this person. The smile was still there, which could strike as odd but there was warmth in his eyes. His face was open and emotions seemed to flood him. Happiness was one of them, fondness another. One could also see panic strike him, but it seemed to have quickly passed and settled on something unidentified to the stranger. He wondered what would happen now and waited for what the other would do next.

Jackson felt a roller coaster of emotions hit him. He was happy but panicked for a second when he realized he probably looked like a fool with really messy hair and sweat running down his face. A creepy smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of and he was completely out of breath. Not finding the courage to say something and realizing this was all going to hell and the other boy surely would run soon, the smiled slowly faded and Jackson stood there, unable to do much else except continuing to stare.

The other boy saw the smile slowly fade, but the warmth in those chocolate eyes didn't. The rest of the face seemed to get blank though. Confused and a little sad that the mega watt smile was no longer present on the others face, he decided to speak first.

”W-Why did you run all this way?”, was all that came out, almost a whisper, and he wanted to slap himself but at the same time he actually wanted to know. Even if the night was silent he was unsure if the other even heard his question, and was about to repeat himself when he heard an answer.

”I… Uh, I came to… Um, see you?”, said Jackson, voice fading and so unsure towards the end that it came out as a question.

Surprise showed itself clear on the blonde's face and quickly asked why that would be.

Jackson decided to be truthful and explained the entire situation to whom he supposed was his soulmate, knowing he'd probably scare him off but didn't know what else to do. He said he had never seen the boy before and that he came everyday to the lake, so he took it as a sign that the witch was right, that the moon had showed him his soul mate.

The blonde listened carefully to the story, not finding it all too weird. He even introduced himself as Mark and explained that he came here once a year to mourn his mother, who drowned in the lake several years ago. Stunned by Jackson's looks and intrigued by his dedication and seemingly warm heart, he decided to give the adorable boy a shot at love. They talked well into the night and for many more to come.


	2. Is It Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years together and being in love for all of them, we see the end from Mark's perspective.

The beginning was great, Mark and Jackson were extremely happy and mentally thanked the witch for letting them be together. It was great and they had a lot of fun, but as the years went by something started happening to Jackson. For each year they had together, Jackson changed. As time passed Jackson turned uglier, he was no longer beautiful. Since his beauty was a big part of Jackson and what he identified himself as, it was a big deal for him. And for each year, it got worse.

In the end, Mark had enough. He loved Jackson all the same but he also wanted to help fix the problem, because Jackson was no longer recognizable.

Mark decided to search for the witch and ask her to change Jackson back to the way he was before. The old woman told him that people come to her for many reasons, and that many wants to ask her about the future. She told him she could see the future and that it was the past that interested her. 

”If you want my answer, you must answer the questions I ask of you.” she said.

Mark easily agreed. So the witch started asking.

”Does death bring peace or suffering?”

”Depends on who you ask.”

”Would you prefer anonymity over notoriety?”

”Anonymity.”

”Do you feel victory when your words cause pain?”

”No.”

”Do you take that which you know you will not return?”

”Yes.”

”Is betrayal caused by inequality or injustice?”

”Injustice, for sure.”

”Does sin come from the heart or the mind?”

”The mind.”

”I thank you for your answers. In return, you shall have mine. That day by the lake, I lied to that boy. There was no soul mate for him.” she answered. 

Mark felt betrayed. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and pouring down his cheeks, dropping down to the forest floor. He felt empty. Looking down he saw his body shimmering, slowly dissolving into nothingness. Mark knew that he would no longer exist, but at least Jackson would once again be beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay. Like... I did tell you didn't I? This is ABSOLUTE SHIT. Okay. It's out. Curse at me or do nothing, I don't know. Anyways. Have a nice day! /Junkrat (OW) & cathniss

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes or anything may be lifted in the comments. I suck at writing, English is my second language and I don't go to school anymore so I no longer practice writing. Critique is always welcomed.


End file.
